Locus vs Widowmaker
' Request B.png|Peep4Life Cold hearted killers' 'Discription' Red vs Blue vs Overwatch! Which cold hearted killer will win? 'Intro' Necro: Through out the years there have been many sinpers and killers. But none are as effective as these two. Mercer: Locus, The sniper of Red vs Blue. Necro: And Widowmaker, the Sniper of Overwatch. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Locus Necro: Samual Ortez fought in an event called the great war, at the same time as a man named Felix. ''' '''Mercer: The two became good friends, and began to work together as mercenarys. Locus is a badass! Necro: And that he is. Locus is considered one of the best mercernarys in the red vs blue universe just because of his fighting prowess, as he has shown himself to be able to fight and defeat the freelancers carolina and washington, and then in a long rematch he managed to fight them to a tie, and if he and felix had more time they would have most likely won. Mercer: locus weilds many diffrent weapons, ranging from Guns to swords. First up is Louc's infamous Sniper Rifle. Loucs is such a good shot that Carolina considers him a "Hell of a shot!" Locus managed to sniper a plasma grenade out of the air, even though it was partially covered by a wall at the time. He also shot a grenade that was thrown at him out of the air. Locu's Snpier Rifle has a clip size of four rounds. Necro: Locus is also known for his skill with a shotgun, which Locus uses when he ends up at close range. It fires a in a scatter pattern, and it has an effective range of two meters, or six and a half feet. It also carries six shells. Mercer: Locus also weilds a magnum like felix, and it is just as strong, and locus is known to throw his Magnum at his opponent after using it. It carries eight bullets. Necro: Locus's sticky detonater fires C-4 grenades that stik to the first thing they tough after being fired, and they can be triggered remotly, and they automaticly explode after a one minute. Mercer: Locus also weilds a SAW, or Sub-Automtic Weapon. It holds a total of seventy two rounds, and can fire a total of nine hundred and twenty rounds per minute with out jamming. Necro: Now onto Locus's heavy weapons. First up is the rail gun. It has infinite ammunituion, but it can only fire once every two seconds and it is powerful enough to completly disentergrate a target once they are hit. Mercer: Locus alos weilds frag grenades that are basicaly hand grenades. Locus's stun grenades work the same as Feilx's, meaning they exploded into yellow smoke which can know the target unconsious. Note: Locus and Felix Are uneffected by thier stun grenades, so I going to assume that They have gas masks built into their suits. Necro: Locus also weilds Teleportation grendes. And when they explode what ever is caught in the blast radius is stored in a sub space until locus decided's to let them out.And if a certian set of cordinates are put into the grenade,it will teleport the target to those cordinates. Mercer: Locus also weilds an inceneration cannon, which fires multiple ionized partcals with one shot, and they explode whenever they hit anything, and they are strong enough completly disentegrate a tank with a single shot. Necro: Locus obtanied the great key after the death of felix and locus has shown himself to be a capable fighter with. The great key can easily slice through massive crates and doors. Mercer: Locus also has an armor enchanment called activve camoflauge. It turns him completly invisible. He also has anouther one called grav boots. It releases artifictal gravity from the soles of his boots so that Locus can stick to basically anything. Necro: Locus has survived some pretty insane shit, such as the explosiin of the UNSC tartarus. Now considering how much damage the tartarus did to the temple it crashed into, and including the ship's size Locus surivived roughly(excluding what was blocked by Felix's sheild) 3.8 megatons of TNT! ''' '''Mercer: Felix has also survived hits from the likes carolina and washington, being stabbed with a shoulder with a knife, being shot with a magnum, and being blown up with a grenade. Locus has also dodged bullets at close range, and he managed to avoided attacks from carolina, who can catch and toss missiles with ease. Necro: But by far Locus's best speed feat comes from scaling to one of his teamates, Sharkface. Sharkface dodged a shot from a fuel rod cannon, which fires plasma. Now plasma traveles at roughly the speed of light, and Sharkface side stepped it with ease, and Locus has shown him self to be able to out speed and tag sharkface with realative ease. Mercer: But Locus is not without weaknesses. Locus is prone to outbursts of rage if someone questions his True Solider mentality, as he will literaly tackle the offender, and locus has never shown any extraordanary skill with the Great Key. ''' '''Necro: But over all Locus is on badass, merciliss merc, so don't fuck around with hmi if you want to survive. Locus: "When a TRUE solider is told to kill,he kills. He does not question why.He does not morn the fallen. He fufills his role and moves onto the next. Washington: "Is that what you want to be? A true solider?" Locus: "No. That is what I AM!" 'Widowmaker' Necro: Amelie Lacroix did nothing wrong. She just married a man who was a target of the terrorist organazation Talon. Mercer: And when Talon was unable to kill her husband,Gerard, they turned their attention to her. They then abducted her, and brainwashed her to be an assasian. Necro: And her first mission was to kill her husband. And she succeeded. R.I.P Gerard,the bland charecter that we never got to see. Mercer: From that day on Amelie was not Amelie.She was now the assasian known a Widowmaker. Necro: Widowmaker is known for her small, but effective arsenal. Her sniper rifle is known as the widow's kiss, and it can swith between a macheine gun and a Sniper rifle. the sniper rifle can hold a total of three bullets at a time, and the assault rifle can hold thirty at one time. Mercer: Widowmaker's Recon visor targets people based on thermal energy, and it somehow highlights specific targets. Necro: Widowmaker's venom mine is a low power explosive that, when detonated expeles powerful poisin that can kill a grown man or woman who is in good health in literal seconds. Mercer: Her grappaling hook is strong enough to hook into stone and support her and reaper's weight without breaking. Necro: Widowmaker is very skilled in hand to hand combat, being able to beat up multiple guards with ease. Mercer: Widowmaker is surprising durable for someone her...body type. She survived being punched by Doomfist's gauntlet, which is strong enough to knock down buildings with ease. She also survived tracer's pulse bomb, and getting shot in the head. Necro: Widowmaker was able to avoid shots from tracer's pulse pistols which fire plasma, which you may remeber from locus's anaylisis to be roughly faster than light. Mercer: Widowmaker has shown excellent acrobatics and flexibility, and through genetic tampering at the hands of talon, widowmaker is no longer human, as her heart beats so slow that thermal detectors can't pick up her body heat. Necro: Widowmaker matched and beat Ana Amari in a sniper duel, actually shoting ana in the eye through her scope! Mercer: Despite being an amazing sniper, widowmaker is not perfect and she is overconfidant to a fault, She is poorly suited for direct combat and widowmaker only carries one venom mine on her at one time and if she is in the radius of her venom mine widowmaker will be poisined too. Widowmaker is very vain about her skills, and her visor has a very short battery life. Necro: But overall, Widowmaker is considered one of the best assasians talon has to offer for a reason''.'' Widowmaker: "To life, To death." 'Set' Necro: All right, the combatnts are set, lets end this debate once and for all, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Fight' Volsakya Industrys Widowmaker stood on a catwalk looking down at the main floor of volsakya industrys, when suddenly a voice crackled over her ear piece. Reaper: Hold your position Widowmaker.I'm Going in. Widowmaker: Copy. Locus Lined up a shot with his sniper rifle, and pointed it up at widowmaker. ''' '''Locus:Target aquired Felix. Sleep Tight, spider. Locus fired, but widowmaker dodged the bullet. Widowmaker: I see you. Both combatnts aim their rifles at each other.They both knew only one of them was leaving this place alive Announcer: FIGHT! (Cue:Remeber the name) Widowmaker took the first shot, shooting right through Locus's scope. Locus remained calm, and fired his rifle at Widowmaker, who dodged the shot. Barely. Widowmaker: You were not even close. Locus stayed calm and fired again, and widowmaker dodged once more. Locus Fired his last shot at her, and she dodged again, this time returning fire with a shot that knocked Locus's sniper rifle out of his hands. Locus growled and drew his SAW and opened fire on widowmaker, who avoided the bullets practicly laughing. Widowmaker: You are such a joke! You can't hit me. Locus: I wasn't aiming for you. Widowmaker heard a creak, and she looked behind her just in time to see a steel gurder swing down at her. She avoided it, but at the cost of the high ground.Widowmaker landed on the ground gracefully, pressing a button on the side of her sniper rifle, causing it to transform into an assualt rifle. Widowmaker then turned to locus, who and rushed in close to her, with his fist pulled back. ''' '''Widowmaker doged locus's first punch and she managed to leap back, opening fire on him with her assualt rifle. Locus placed his arms in frount of himself in the shape of an 'X' and blocked the bullets. Locus took a step forward with his arms still in frount of him, bullets glancing off of them with small pings. Locus made his way up to widowmaker, grabbing her rifle, and yanking it out of her hands, locus punched Widowmaker back into a bunch of crates, where she landed with a crash. She coughed some blood, and pulled herself out of the crates. She then drew her grappiling hook and grabbed locus with it, slamming him into a separte wall of crates, then releasing him and rushing over to her rifle, where she picked up widow's kiss. She then reloaded it and turned around, her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot Locus. But he was not there. Widowmaker:(Thoughts) You must have some kind of cloaking technology. Clever, but not clever enough. Widowmaker activated her visor, now being able to see locus, who had drawn his SAW again.Widowmaker aimed and fired at locus, knocking the SAW out of Locus's hands. 'Results' 'Next time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Redeemed Villain vs Villain Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sniper Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:Bilzzard vs Rooster Teeth Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles